


i'm your toy (your favorite)

by twinkyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyixing/pseuds/twinkyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times that a sex toy sucks and the one time it doesn't. (Or, Jongji decides that she and Chansun should try sex toys. It does not go swimmingly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm your toy (your favorite)

i. the hitachi hazard

"Are you sure about this?" Chansun holds up the contraption with distaste all over her face.

"Yeah," Jongji replies, "all the reviews said it was great! And it has a cord, so it must be pretty hardcore. Right?" She lays back on the bed and gestures for her girlfriend to start.

Chansun swallows and nods, hauling the clunky vibrator up to Jongji's hips. She flicks the switch to turn it on and a loud whirring fills the room. Jongji licks her lips and squirms before she lets out a whine. "C’mon, I'm excited!"

Chansun pushes the buzzing plastic at the spot between her girlfriend's thighs, and it must have only been touching her for a second before Jongji yelps and snaps her legs closed.

"Well _shit_ , it feels like I sat on a subwoofer at a rave.” She pouts for a second, thinking. “Or on top of a moving train. Or... something. That was way too powerful." Jongji cards a hand through her hair and sighs, the other hand guarding her clit from any further assault. "I don't think that was worth the $40."

Chansun reaches a hand out to console her, but suddenly finds herself flipped onto her back. Jongji is leaning over her with a gleam in her eyes and a smirk forming on her lips. Her long hair forms silky curtains framing their faces. She gives Chansun a Look, one Chansun has only seen in the bedroom (or in fitting rooms, the backseat of a taxi, etc.--the metaphorical bedroom). "Maybe you'll like it though... Wanna try?"

After her quick sojourn into memories of their sexcapades, Chansun readily agrees. She's always liked things on the more intense side (look at who she’s dating, after all), so maybe this will work out and they won't have wasted a fair chunk of money.

Jongji spreads Chansun's legs and sits between them with the bulky vibrator in hand. She gathers the cord and presses the rounded head of the toy against Chansun's clit. Immediately, Chansun knows what her girlfriend meant. It _is_ too much, way too much. She tries to hold out, thinking maybe it'll get pleasurable, but she only lasts 10 seconds before ending up just like Jongji (with a bit more redness).

They both sigh at the thought of having spent so much for nothing. It’s not like they could re-sell it. And sure, they’re well off enough to be able to afford a few purchases like this, but $40 in one go is kind of a big deal.

Chansun flops back onto the bed and Jongji slumps into the living room, coming back with her laptop. Chansun gives her a questioning look and leans over to look at the screen. Jongji is back on the sex toy site, scrolling through the "top rated" section. She pauses on one and tilts the screen towards Chansun. "How about this?"

Chansun laughs and agrees, "Sure, but how about we finish what we started first?" She drags Jongji in for a kiss and uses one hand to shut the laptop.

She can feel Jongji's smile through the kiss and returns it, then deepening the kiss with a slow bite on her lower lip. Chansun moves the laptop to the floor and climbs on top of Jongji, a leg on either side of her hips. Her mouth travels from Jongji's chin, to her neck, to her collarbone, and continues down.

"l sure hope you like me more than that Hitachi monstrosity," she gets out between kisses.

"Won't be too hard, babe," Jongji laughs.

 

ii. the buttplug blunder

“Okay. Are you _sure_ you’re sure about this?” Chansun is extra skeptical this time. Sure, they’ve tried a lot of things, but this is not at all like their usual fare. And even though Jongi had suggested it, she wants to give her a way out. “We’ve never done stuff, y’know, _there_.”

Jongji kisses her to reassure her and it mostly works. It works enough for Chansun to grab the lubricant from the side table and slather it over the shining steel plug in her hand. It works enough for her to tentatively press the tip to Jongji’s asshole and it works enough for her to push it inside. Jongji is breathing loudly and her face is getting red.

“Remember, you have to relax. You okay?” Chansun’s getting pretty concerned but she can’t deny how good the plug looks. It has a pale pink gem with a silver circle around it, which is currently all she can see. It kinda does look like jewelry, in a weird butt-stuff way.

Jongji suddenly sits up on the bed, then swings her legs over the edge and rushes to the bathroom. The sounds of running water and metal clinking in the sink come back to Chansun on the bed. She re-enters the room a few minutes later, sheepish, holding the plug. “It seriously felt like I was gonna shit then and there,” she giggled. “Way too weird.”

“And with that glowing recommendation, I think I’ll opt out of trying it too.” Chansun barely gets the words out before they both collapse onto the bed with laughter, eventually snuggling together to settle down for the night.

 

iii. the ice cube consternation

“You’ve gotta go first this time.” Jongji is pushing on Chansun’s shoulders, trying to get her to lay down. With a grumble, she gives in. She isn’t as excited about this as Jongji is, she guesses. Or maybe she’s just worried that this will end up like the other two attempts.

Once she’s situated on the bed, head cradled between their pale pink pillows, Jongji reaches towards the nightstand and rattles the cup full of ice cubes at her. A grin is painting her face and it’s almost comical; Chansun giggles up at her, half amused and half nervous.

“Okay,” Jongji starts, scooting between Chansun’s legs and spreading them. “We’ll start slow. Some nice thigh kisses--I know you like those. Good?” Chansun actually hates thigh kisses, and Jongji knows that. They tickle. But she nods her assent anyway, knowing Jongji is (most likely) kidding.

At Chansun’s nod, Jongji pops an ice cube into her mouth and waits a bit. Her cheeks bulge out as she slides the ice cube across her tongue.

Even though Jongji’s eyes are burning up at her, Chansun can’t help but laugh again. The whole situation is too bizarre. Here she is, laying on her bed and desperately hoping to find some new gimmicky sex thing to do with her girlfriend. Sure, said girlfriend started it, but Jongji starts everything. And now they’ve come to ice cubes. It sounds so juvenile and ridiculous, of course Chansun is laughing. Jongji smiles back around the ice and Chansun notices a familiar glint in her eyes. It takes everything in her to hold her legs apart, because Chansun _knows_ that glint.

Silence cuts into the room as the laughter stops short. It’s replaced by soft noises coming from Chansun’s mouth, falling from the corner of her lazy smile. Jongji is working her tongue over Chansun’s clit, back and forth with a deliberate rhythm. Each swipe is deliciously cold and it doesn’t take long for Chansun’s throaty moans to start getting louder.

A finger slips into her, curling up as it’s dragged out, and Jongji is smirking up at her. She knows exactly what she’s doing as Chansun throws her head back. “More,” she gasps, “please, _more_.” She can tell Jongji wants to comply, but her tease of a girlfriend has never made it that easy. The finger is pulled out entirely and Chansun lets out an exasperated groan. Jongji takes the opportunity of her open mouth to place the finger on her tongue and swirl it around. The taste is pleasantly bitter and musky, but gone all too soon when Jongji takes the finger back. Chansun is quickly consoled by two fingers entering her and beginning to speed up.

Moans are bouncing off the walls of the small bedroom, coming from both of them now. Chansun's are notably louder, something that surprised Jongji at first. She'd always thought herself the loud one until Chansun had learned how much she liked getting head. Then her theory was disproved again and again. It became a game for them, to see how loud they could make the other get. (The cops were called once, when Jongji had decided to latch herself onto Chansun’s clit for an hour. Good times.)

Chansun is yanked out of her memories when Jongji’s tongue presses on _just_ the right spot, the confusing combination of rough and soft overwhelming her. All at once her face is burning and her vision is whitening at the edges and her back is arching and it's _too much_. Jongji's fingers are still curling upwards, pushing Chansun higher into her orgasm.

It takes a few minutes, but Chansun's limbs stop twitching and her eyes lose their glassy sheen. She comes back with a cough and a chuckle, then decides to tell the truth. "Babe, I hate to say it, but the ice didn't make much of a difference. You're just really good at that."

Jongji sticks her lower lip out in a dejected pout. "Damn. I really thought we'd found a new thing." She moves to lay her head on Chansun's chest but is stopped by a hand on her chin. Chansun tilts her face up and kisses her pout back into a smile.

"Hey. Ice cubes aren't even sex toys, so this doesn't even count. But if you're really upset, I think I know just the way to comfort you."

 

iv. the handcuff havoc

"This is annoying." Jongji shakes her wrists and the short chain between them rattles weakly. Her hands are pulled above her head and cuffed to the middle beam of their headboard. She looks irked, to say the least.

"Jongji. Babe. This was your idea." Chansun is straddling her girlfriend and smiling down at her. She’d known that this would happen. But when Jongji gets an idea, Jongji has to see it through. It’s one of her charms.

"Don't give me that look!” Jongji wiggles her wrists again, this time sticking her tongue out. “So condescending."

In lieu of a retort, Chansun presses her lips to Jongji’s neck. It’s kind of a _thing_ Jongji has and she expects one of the low moans she usually gets.

“Your hair is in my face.”

Jongji starts whipping her head back and forth, trying to get the curls out of her mouth. It isn’t working and she eventually moves on to trying to push it out with her tongue. That’s slightly more successful, but it does make Chansun start laughing even louder than she was before. She rests her full weight on Jongji and flips more hair into her face, snickering.

Jongji is wiggling her arms around as much as she can, trying to push Chansun off of her. Chansun has her pinned, though, and she can’t even move her legs. Chansun thinks that Jongji should have expected this, honestly.

All of a sudden there’s a loud metallic _pop_ and Jongji’s hands come slamming into Chansun’s back. There’s a split second of confusion before they both look at each other and burst into laughter.

“I’m so glad those were only $10,” Jongji says with an apology on her face.

“Me too. Worth it though,” she answers with a cheesy grin.

“Oh, shut up.”

 

v. the strap-on serendipity

"Hey, you should get to bed soon."

Jongji's laptop screen fills the bedroom with soft blue light as she scrolls through the same site she's been glued to for an hour now. She nods but doesn't move. Chansun is getting worried that she's gotten too obsessed with this. After all, their sex life is pretty good already. She never understood why they had to try all these new things, but it was fun so she went with it. There is one thing she's begun to worry about, though.

"Jongji? Are you unsatisfied with our sex life?"

The laptop snaps shut and Chansun finds herself pinned under Jongji's petite frame. This happens a lot more than it used to.

"Why would you _ever_ get that idea?" She's peppering kisses on Chansun's face between words and her eyes are wide.

Chansun swallows. "You've just been trying so hard to find a sex toy we both like... And I kinda started to wonder why we needed one."

Jongji starts to answer, but Chansun silences her with a soft finger to the lips.

"If you really are unsatisfied, you just have to say so. We can work on it. Okay?" She drags her finger off Jongji's lower lip and leans up to kiss her. Jongji responds with vigor, breaking away after a few seconds with a frown on her face.

"I don't want a sex toy because our sex isn't good. That's not it at all."

"Why, then?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Her smile is shaking, she's clearly embarrassed. Chansun leans up to kiss her again.

"Promise."

"I've been... watching porn lately... And they just look like they're having such a great time. Y'know? I know it's played up and everything but I started wondering if we'd enjoy toys that much. Plus I've never really had one and I was curious." She takes a deep breath. "I'm really sorry if I made you worry at all. I never meant to do that."

It's hard, but Chansun holds in her giggles and manages to yank Jongji off the elbows holding her up. Their faces are close now, breath ghosting over each other's noses. It tickles a bit, Chansun notes.

She wraps her arms around Jongji's ribcage and squeezes as hard as she can. Then they're rolling to the side and Jongji maneuvers her way underneath Chansun. Breathless, Chansun answers that everything is fine and she's so glad nothing is wrong.

They're smiling at each other now, both clearly relieved. After a bit Jongji bites her lip and avoids Chansun's gaze, though. She nudges Jongji's side with her knee.

"Fess up."

"I sort of already bought a strap-on though."

That sheepish grin is too cute to ignore and Chansun lets out the giggles from earlier. They've morphed into loud, tinkling peals of laughter at this, though. Jongji joins in shortly and reaches up to tickle at Chansun's sides. They collapse together and end up spooning, Jongji sleepily nuzzling into Chansun's neck.

"One condition," comes Chansun's hoarse voice in the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"I get to wear it."

"Deal."

/ / /

There's a box waiting on the kitchen table when Chansun gets home from work. It's discreet, thankfully, but larger than she'd thought it would be.

Jongji, having heard the door open, pads into the kitchen with her work clothes still on. Her hair is tied in a messy bun, but a few strands fall down to the shoulders of her pale pink blouse. Chansun wants to suggest that the black pencil skirt ought to be rucked up her girlfriend's muscular thighs but instead asks how the day went.

They make small talk, dancing around what they both want to say. Chansun's eyes keep flitting back to the table.

Finally, Jongji rolls her eyes and strides over to the box.

"Grab me the scissors, please."

Chansun smiles to herself and snags the scissors from the counter, then sits down at the table across from Jongji.

Five minutes and a whole lot of cardboard scraps later, Jongji is holding what looks like some sort of torture device. She looks back at the picture on the box and uses one hand to spread the harness out the way it's supposed to be, while the other hand holds the silicon dick up. It looks more familiar now.

Their eyes meet and they smile at the absurdity of having something like this, but Chansun sees something hungry on Jongji's face.

She blames the combination of her stressful day and Jongji's unfairly hot outfit, but she's suddenly rushing to stand and put her hands on Jongji's cheeks. The hair brushing her fingers is soft, and as she leans down she can smell the flowers of their favorite conditioner. She presses her lips to Jongji's with more force than usual, and moves her hands down to Jongji's hips.

A squeal echoes around the small kitchen as Jongji is hoisted up to Chansun's waist and carried to the door. They kiss all the way to the bedroom, breathless in a new sort of excitement.

Chansun gently lays Jongji onto the bed and plucks the strap-on out of her hands. She sets it on the floor for now, hoping that getting it out of her sight will help her calm down.

She was wrong, she realizes, as Jongji's whispered breath hits her ear.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't feel my legs."

Chansun rests her whole weight on Jongji now, too distracted by hot kisses and increasingly forceful bites to notice. She's getting so warm that she's panting now, and she can feel the throbbing begin in her panties.

Jongji runs her hands up Chansun's sides and drags her shirt off, throwing it to the side and coming back to cup her breasts. The kneading fingers feel incredible and she lets out a low moan into Jongji's mouth.

It takes a few minutes but they manage to shimmy out of all their clothes. Foreplay goes faster than usual, with the excitement making their hands move quickly. Chansun somehow brings herself to pull out of their frantic kissing and asks Jongji a silent question. She nods in response, so with a lingering kiss Chansun rolls off the bed.

She walks over to the strap-on and picks it up, untangling the harness. It's not that difficult to put on and adjust and she has it done in a few seconds.

She'll admit that seeing the thing on is intimidating. It had looked so much more natural in the videos she'd watched in preparation. The purple rubber (Jongji had insisted--purple is her favorite color) curves out from her body obscenely. It's weighty on her frame and she moves awkwardly.

Jongji is snickering on the bed. "C'mon. It's weird but let's do it anyway."

Unsure of how to handle the new addition to her pelvis, Chansun scrambles onto the bed and rests between Jongji's spread legs. She pauses for a moment and considers the _studying_ she'd been doing this week.

"Get on your hands and knees." Her voice wavers a bit but the look on her face shows her conviction. She has an idea and now she's going to see it through, just like Jongji always does.

Jongji looks bewildered for a moment before she complies, rolling her hips to grant Chansun easier access. Chansun eases two fingers into Jongji's pussy and elicits a groan. Urged on, she continues to bring her fingers in and out. It's not long before Jongji is panting into the pillow and breathily asking for Chansun's cock, _please_.

As odd as the juxtaposition sounds, something about it turns her on. She lines the fake cock up and starts to push it in. It's big, bigger than anything Chansun thinks Jongji has ever had inside her. Jongji is letting out quiet mewls and, after Chansun has been still for a bit, pushes back onto the strap-on. Chansun watches, mesmerized, as the entire length disappears inside of her girlfriend.

It's an entirely new visual experience and Chansun thinks about how no amount of porn could have prepared her for this. Once she's sure Jongji has accustomed to the cock-- _her cock_ \--she contemplates how to move.

She gives an experimental thrust forward, the hip movement unfamiliar but easy enough, and Jongji moans loudly. She does it again, faster this time, and Jongji turns her head to look back.

"Fuck me. _Fuck me._ "

If anyone asked her, Chansun would be unable to describe exactly what came over her in that moment. She just knows that something told her to use one hand to grab Jongji's hair and rest the other hand on Jongji's hip.

Chansun thrusts again and again, picking up a rhythm, all while pulling back on a fairly large chunk of Jongji's hair. Jongji doesn't seem to mind, and in fact lets out some of the most pornographic moans that Chansun has ever heard out of her.

Everything is sort of blurred at the edges and Chansun can only focus on the ass bouncing on her cock. Jongji is eagerly throwing her hips backward, and hasn't stopped the constant stream of _fuck me you feel so good fuck me fuck me_ for what feels like hours. (It was probably only a few minutes, but time is behaving weirdly right now.)

Chansun times her thrusts forward to match Jongji's thrusts backwards. She can feel how deep the cock must be inside Jongji and marvels for a second. Next time, she thinks, she should have Jongji fuck her.

"I wanna ride it--you--now."

Jongji's face is red and her breath is coming out in short puffs. Powerless to say no, Chansun pulls out and settles herself onto her back.

The bed shifts a bit as Jongji positions herself over Chansun's cock. Chansun slowly guides Jongji's hips down and relishes in the near-growl that comes out of her girlfriend's mouth as she slides all the way in.

Jongji's legs are spread wide open as she squats over Chansun, and it's probably the most entrancing thing Chansun has seen in years. She watches taut muscles flex under bronze skin as Jongji picks up speed. She's filled with nothing but awe as the moans turn into a stream of curse words and Jongji's hips stutter as she approaches her orgasm.

Thinking back to a specific video she'd watched yesterday, Chansun grips Jongji's hips tighter and bends her knees for leverage, feet flat on the bed. It feels sturdy enough, so she slams her hips up as hard as she can.

"Holy _shit_ don't stop!" Jongji cries out, sweat trickling down the side of her face. Chansun throws her hips up faster and faster, letting one hand come up to grab Jongji's breast. They match pace and Chansun can see the exact moment that Jongji loses it. Things move in slow motion for a second: a bead of sweat drips off Jongji's chin; there are hands clutching at her sides; an honest-to-god scream starts to rip out of Jongji's throat. She can see it begin and watches as it travels up from Jongji's core.

Time snaps back to normal and Chansun's ears are overwhelmed with the noise. She still grinds her hips upwards, helping Jongji get as much out of this as possible. When Jongji's hips stop twitching, Chansun reaches up and pulls her close. Hot breath breezes over her face as Jongji pants. Finally she can breathe enough for a kiss, albeit a messy one.

Chansun gingerly pulls the fake cock out and somehow maneuvers it off. She helps Jongji lay on her side and snuggles up behind her. There's a huge, proud grin on her face.

"Did you like it?" she asks teasingly, with a hand lightly running from Jongji's thigh to her ribs and back.

Jongji chuckles and playfully slaps at Chansun's hand.

"Why don't you ask our neighbors?" She says it out of breath, with her face still red and her skin warm. Chansun takes a moment to admire Jongji like this. She does this every time and can never quite articulate her feelings. This part, the comedown, is beautiful in a way she isn't sure she's equipped to describe. There’s something so satisfying about making Jongji come.

Still dazed, and out of breath herself, Chansun turns Jongji towards her and kisses her. Jongji's lips stretch into a grin and Chansun's follow suit.

"I liked it too. I'm glad we tried this." She pauses for a moment, choosing her words. “Do you know how mesmerizing you are when you come?”

Jongji looks like she just won an Olympic medal. She wraps her arms around Chansun and murmurs something about vibrating panties and “getting her back for this” before passing out.

Chansun grins, up for anything her girlfriend has in mind.


End file.
